The Leather Boot
by HungerGamesAndTwilightFan
Summary: This is a Klaine Cinderella FanFiction. Finn and Kurt are stuck under the same roof as an evil step mom Sue and her mean sons. When Kurt meets Blaine it's love at first sight PS The story isn't really M I just always put my Stories on that :)
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time

Prologue Klaine Cinderella :)

_O_nce Upon A Time King Burt and Queen Elizabeth wished and hoped and dreamed about having their first baby. They owned the smallest kingdom next door to Far Away Kingdom the biggest kingdom around. It had the largest castle/palace and the prettiest houses. The King and Queen there was also hoping for a bundle of joy King Will and Queen Emma they were the fairest King and Queen around. On the 20th of August Burt and Elizabeth had their first son Kurt soon to be Elizabeth Hummel. The beautifulest child they had ever seen he had pale skin you could tell he took after his mother Elizabeth their son had amazingly beautiful blue eyes that could make anyone smile in delight and he had magical brown hair that simmered in the sun. Not too long after they received their bundle of joy Will and Emma received their first born son Blaine Anderson Schuester. Blaine had big brown eyes which would melt the meanest of all hearts. Blaine had a beautifully tanned skin coming out it helped bring out the colors of his eyes and made Emma and Will fall in love upon the first look. By the time the young Kurt reached the age of 6 the Queen Elizabeth died from  
Unknown illness which is now known as Breast Cancer. Kurt lied with her the night before Elizabeth left them. She spoke to her son explaining life the last thing that came out of her mouth was Kurt your perfect no matter what anybody says I love you She said placing a kiss upon his head holding him tight. When Kurt awoke in the morning his mother was dead him in her arms. It didn't take much time for King Burt to meet the next love of his love a young and beautiful Carole Hudson with her son Finn Hudson. A brave and admirable boy who like Kurt lost one of his parents at a young age. Finn Hudson had brown hair that didn't compare to Kurt's but it had a beauty of it's own. Young Finn and Kurt became close almost like real brothers Finn took on the role of Kurt's older protective brother even though Kurt was older. A couple year later when the boys were 13 Finns mother and one of Kurt's best friends passed away of a heart attack leaving Finn and Kurt heart broken again for the second time. Finn would hold Kurt at night while Kurt would cry but Finn waited till his younger brother was asleep to cry but everyonce in awhile it was Kurt who protected Finn at night. Kurt learned that Finn could sing when they were 13. Finn woke him up singing on the bench next to the window.

I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear

And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

Kurt learned that Finn was thinking about Carole Finn then started singing Kurt to sleep at night song of hope and happiness. When the boys turned 14 King Burt married a new women Sue Sylvester. Finn and Kurt despised the women with two sons. Dave Karofsky Sylvester and Sebastian Smythe Sylvester. Dave was not so good looking he had one of the ugliest singing voices every ugly Black hair that looked like it was painted on. As where Sebastian had a light brown hair and could sing a little not very well though. The two would bully Kurt but Kurt never told his father because he wanted his dad to be happy Finn was always there defending him Kurt and Finn shared a room next to Dave and Sebastian. Finn and Kurt usually shared the same bed even though they had their own bed but Kurt needed the protection and Finn wanted him. They were as close as can be. While they were 16 Kurt's father died from a heart attack leaving Kurt and Finn heartbroken for a 3 time but that wasn't the worst part Burt left them with one terrible Sue Sylvester and 2 terrible sons. Sue Sylvester forced the two to move to the attic. In there was a dresser, a fancy mirror, two full sized beds with red blankets, and a small window with a view of the neighboring Kingdom it was beautiful Kurt longed to get away with Finn but they knew they couldn't Sue used them to do chores and tend to the house Finn hated that but Kurt tried to do most the work but Finn never let him.

Hey guys hope you liked the prologue :) I liked it so Review Favorite Follow and all those wonderful things that makes a writers life better ❤️ BTW if you like the glee couple known as Klaine and love disney movies my friend has an amazing one you can read call Kurt and The Three Warblers by ronnyangel88 I bet you'll like it :)


	2. Chapter 2: A Day As Finn and Kurt

The red birds fly around Finn and Kurt chirping and pulling at the blanket trying to wake them up. It was pretty early the sun just started coming up so it's a little dark out still. Kurt opens his eyes to the birds jumping up and down on his shoulder he brings his finger up to them and flicks their tail feathers and snuggling closer to Finn. Kurt liked the feel of another mans warmth it made him feel save from life like when his father held him when his moms died. Finn wrapped his arm tighter around Kurt. Finn loved Kurt he was his only true friend and brother besides the animals in the castle grounds.  
"Finn?" Kurt says stretching his long arms and smiling at Finn.  
"Hmm what is it?" Finn says looking at Kurt half a sleep.  
"We have to get up. They'll be awaking soon." Kurt says stretching his legs backward cracking his back. Finn kisses the top of Kurt's forehead and moves his arm so Kurt could get up. Kurt crawls out of bed and walks over to the window in a tang top and underwear admiring the view. Kurt opens his mouth licking his soft lips then singing softly.

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartache  
Whatever you wish for you keep

Finn joins Kurt in singing while still laying in bed petting the small red bird sitting on Kurt's pillow.

Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing

Kurt stops sing and goes into the bathroom and starts brushing his perfect white teeth. Finn starts stretching his long legs spinning his feet in circles cracking his ankles. Finn counties singing while still stretching.

The dream that you wish will come true  
A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're feeling small  
Alone in the night you whisper

Finn rolls over on the bed stretching backwards making his back crack really loud like he broke it. Kurt chuckles from the bathroom like he does every morning Finn does that. Kurt and Finn start singing again smiling at eachother.

Thinking no one can hear you at all  
You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you

Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true

When you can dream then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
When you can dream then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart

Kurt sits down on the chair in front of the vanity he built from the things he found around the house. It wasn't as bad looking as you would think it was actually kinda pretty it was made of polished ash wood. Finn stands next to him fixing his hair.

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will loose your heartache  
Whatever you wish for you keep

You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow

Finn gets up walking to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his also charming smile. Kurt brings in the last voice attracting all the birds in the area.

The dream that you wish will come true  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true

Finn grabs Kurt's hand as they walk hand in hand down the stairs to the basement to go see the mice.  
"How'd you sleep?" Finn asks smiling at Kurt and looking into his beautiful sparkly eyes.  
"I slept okay maybe even happily. What about you?" Kurt ask pulling Finn arm around his shoulder and resting his head on Finn's shoulder.  
"Eh after I actually fell asleep I couldn't sleep while no thanks to your snoring." Finn says with a chuckle and smiling at Kurt. Kurt brings his hand up to Finn's chest punching him.  
"I do not snore thank you very much." Kurt says giving him a funny look and then turning his mouth into a smile. They walk into the basement laughing. Kurt sits at the desk down there when a couple of the mouses come running up.  
"Good morning Sam." Kurt says smiling brightly at the mouse leading the pack of mice.  
"Morning Kurt." Sam says cheerfully smiling back Kurt. "New mouse!" Sam says pointing at a pudgy mouse trying to keep up with them. Kurt opens the bottom desk drawer fumbling around with the things in the drawer Kurt grabs a blue shirt and white hat and black shoes.  
"Here you go Mike." Kurt says pulling the blue shirt over his head. I flies back up Kurt giggles as Finn laughs watching from other side of the room waiting for the water to boil. Kurt uses his index finger and thumb to pull it back down. Kurt sets the small hat on his and slips the tiny shoes on his. Sam smiles at him and runs away with his friends.  
"You better go get David." Kurt says kneeling down next to the dog scratching between his ears.  
"Okay watch the tea for me?" Finn asks flashing a charming smile at Kurt.  
"Yeah no problem." Kurt says running his long fingers down the dogs back and scratching his chin with the other hand.  
"Who's a good boy you are yes you are." Kurt says in a new baby kind of tone at the dog kissing his nose. "Good boy Puck." Kurt says again smiling at him and kissing his nose again. Puck starts licking all over Kurt's face Kurt giggles as Puck jumps on top of him licking all over his face. Finn watches from the top of the stairs smiling. Finn walks up the spiral staircase to his step-brothers and step-moms room. Finn slowly pushes the door open walking over to David's bed and crutches beside the bed waking up the mean old grumpy cat. Finn kicks the cat in the butt towards the door. The cat walks rest the way out the door and stretching his front legs licking his front feet. Finn steps over him and closes the door hitting the cat again. It hisses at Finn showing his fangs.  
"Oh shut it." Finn says walking towards the stairs. Finn walks down the stairs to get the milk by the cow. Finn walks back to the tiny bowls with little fishes painted on it. He slowly pours the milk into the bowl and pets the cat real fast. Kurt finishes setting the cups on the plates on the silver trays. Kurt puts the burning hot kettles on the trays next adding a plate with toast to the trays. The bells start ringing and with in seconds the yelling starts.  
"Kurt! Finn! Kurt! Finn!" Sebastian and Dave and Sue yell from their rooms.  
"Coming!" Kurt yells putting a tray on his head and 2 in his other hands sighing looking around. Kurt takes a deep breathe and heads up to the rooms of his so called family. Kurt hated them if only he would have said something to his father. Kurt missed his mom most of all. He wanted to feel her soft skin again and braid her beautiful dirty blond hair. He hated everything about his "family". Kurt started in Sebastian's room.  
"Good morning handsome." Kurt says cheerfully as Sebastian makes him every morning.  
"Good morning loser." Sebastian says glaring at Kurt. "Don't forget my laundry faggot." Sebastian hisses at Kurt who sets his breakfast tray on the silver table next to his bed.  
"Of course." Kurt says grabbing the laundry basket and putting it on his head. Kurt makes his way over to Dave's room. Kurt places the tray on the silver table next to his bed.  
"Good morning." Kurt says grabbing Karofsky laundry annoyed.  
"Don't forget the laundry." Karofsky hisses at Kurt rolling back over in his bed. Kurt puts Karofsky laundry in his right arm moving to Sue's room.  
"Good morning Sue." Kurt says putting the tray on the gold table with amazing designs on them.  
"Thanks. Don't forget my laundry." Sue says pretending to be nice to Kurt.  
"Of course Madame." Kurt says with a smile and grabbing the last basket and walking back to Finn by the stairs waiting for Kurt.  
"What have I told you about doing that by yourself?" Finn says giving him a caring but upset look.  
"I'm fine Finn lets just start this laundry." Kurt says trying to change the subject and hand Finn a basket but he takes 2 instead. Kurt glares at him and follows him to outside of the horse stables.  
"So Kurt I know we talked about this but um are you okay?" Finn asks running the clothes over the scrubbing board. Kurt starts on Sue's laundry thinking about how to word his answer.  
"While I just really miss my mom. I just need a hug from her but we both know that's not happening." Kurt says running Sues shirt over the board.  
"One day well be free and you can finally find a guy who makes you feel loved." Finn says smiling at him and giving his hand a friendly squeeze.  
"Thanks Finn but right now I have a guy who makes me feel okay even if he is only my brother. I love you Finn." Kurt says giving Finn a soft smile.  
"I love you too little brother." Finn says pulling him into a tight embrace. Kurt hugs Finn back crying softly. Finn rubs his back in a circular motion. The bell rings again.  
"I'll get it Kurt." Finn says walking away towards the sound of Sebastian and Karofsky yelling for him or Kurt. Kurt slowly sits back down and starts washing the clothes again as tears stream down his face. The horse Tina walks overs to Kurt and rubs her face on his shoulder. Kurt looks over at Tina and kisses her nose moving his arm to her mane petting her.  
"Thanks Tina." Kurt says smiling softly at her. Tina nays and walks away to go eat some hay. Kurt stares at out into nowhere still crying.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

Kurt cries thinking of his mom, dad, Carole, and Finn. Finn listens and watches from in the lower floor pretending to wash the floor. Finn looks at the ground sadly and looks back up at Kurt who gives him a wake smile and counties to wash clothes with a sleeping Puck pitbull next to him.  
"I'm gonna get away from here one day Puck and I'll come back for you, Tina, Finn, and all the mice." Kurt says washing the last thing in Sue's basket moving onto Sebastian's basket.

xXxXxXxXx  
Hey guys hoped you liked the first Chapter the song is Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson:)❤️ I choose the song because it makes me think of being alone and wanting something more giving it's kinda in the title lol So don't forget to review fave and follow and all that wonderful things :) ? ﾟﾒﾙ Just so you know this not the actual beginning of Cinderella for my story the actial first part of the actual move will happen soon :) and don't forget to check out RonnyAngel88's page :)


	3. Chapter 3: Just The Beginning

Kurt and Finn spend rest the day slaving away to Sue and her sons every call and need. By the time it was 9 Kurt and Finn were finally done with all the chores. They walk quietly up to their rooms tired.  
"It was long day." Kurt says sitting in front of the vanity looking at his ruined hair from the day.  
"Yeah maybe too long I'm so sore." Finn says stretching his arms above his head.  
"I'm worried about you. You've been more sensitive then usual are you feeling alright?" Kurt asks looking at Finn with concern. Kurt changes into his sleeping rags.  
"I'm fine Kurt don't worry so much." Finn says giving Kurt a reassuring smile. Kurt rolls his eyes sighing.  
"Don't roll your eyes at me." Finn says laughing and laying on the bed. Kurt chuckles at him laying on the bed next him.  
"If someone told me this is what my life was gonna be like 10 years ago I would of laughed in their face." Kurt says folding his arms.  
"Tell me about it. I miss my mom too." Finn says pulling out the drawer to the dresser next to the bed and grabs a gold locket.  
"I miss her too. Carole was always so happy and cheerful she really took away all the joy when she left." Kurt says looking at Finn hiding something in his fist.  
"Yeah a lot of things left with her." Finn says staring at the burning candle in dark room. Kurt rolled over facing Finn "you can say that again." Kurt says chuckling. Finn smiled at him.  
"Give me your hand." Finn says reaching his out. Kurt puts his open hand out in the air. Finn carefully puts the locket in Kurt's hand closing Kurt's fingers.  
"I want you to have this." Finn says smiling at Kurt. Kurt sits up and opens his hand in stares at it in awe. Kurt pushes the button that opens it inside was a picture of Carole and Burt on the left side and Kurt and Finn on the right side. Kurt smiles brightly and looks at Finn.  
"Thanks. I love it!" Kurt says wrapping his arms around Finn. Finn pulls Kurt closer to him. Finn knew he was wrong to hide what he was from Kurt he just couldn't stand to hurt him. Kurt pulls away and smiles at Finn and walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Finn drops his pants and lays back in bed in his boxers and white t-shirt Finn pulls the blanket over himself and lays facing where Kurt would be laying. Kurt walks back over to the bed and lays down next to Finn facing him.  
"Kurt, I just wanted to tell you that your nothing less the perfect." Finn says smiling at Kurt kissing his forehead.  
"Thanks Finn that means a lot I love you your the best brother ever." Kurt says rolling closer into Finn. Finn pulls Kurt into his arms holding him feeling his warmth made Finn feel happy not being alone. Kurt rests his head on Finn's chest as Finn starts singing.

You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just want to see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

Kurt yawns smiling crying to Kurt can't figure out why he picked to sing this Kurt lays his head back down about to fall a sleep.

Everybody's been there,  
Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
Fallen for the fear  
And done some disappearing,  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, just stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good,  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
See you be brave  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you

Finn finishes the song stroking a sleeping Kurt's cheek crying.  
"It's okay you'll be okay little brother I'll send for you when I finish training she can't stop you then." Finn says getting out of bed Sam came running over to Finn. Finn kneeled down picking him up "What's wrong? Where are you going?" Sam asks looking at a sleeping Kurt.  
"I have to go my mother signed me up for soldier training with the kingdom when I turned 9 they were gonna do Kurt but Kurt liked clothes." Finn says pointing at the half made suit on the male mannequin in their room. "I wish they would have. I'm gonna miss you." Finn says setting the mouse on the vanity.  
"You can't leave him." Sam squeaks at Finn trying to stop him.  
"I have no choice don't make this hard then it needs to be Sam." Finn says pulling out a feather, ink, and paper. Finn writes for what seems like forever to him and folds the paper putting it in an envelope marked Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Finn quietly let Puck into the room petting his head.  
"Keep him safe both of you." Finn says kissing puck nose only to get licks all over his face. Finn stands up and points to Kurt and Puck immediately runs for the bed getting on quietly walking in a circle before laying down snuggled up against Kurt. Sam disappeared to go tell the other mice what was happening.  
"Put he can't leave him." Santana spits out at Sam.  
"But he is right now. He looked at me and said protect him." Sam says back at him.  
"But Finn wouldn't do that to him would he?" Quinn asks looking around at the club of mice that Kurt grew close to and made clothes for.  
"What do we do?" Artie asks looking around at the other mice trying to find an answer.  
"Let him go. Kurt well be fine." Rachel says "We can't stop Finn we mice he's human." Rachel adds.  
"Sadly I think your right." Artie adds defeatedly.  
"We can't just let tubs walk out on Porcelain." Santana says annoyed.  
"There's nothing to do Santana I'm sorry." Sam says walking away with his head hung low with the other mice.  
"Your father told me about this Finn good luck I'll see you when you return." Sue says with a pleasant smile upon her face.  
"I'll call for Kurt when I'm done." Finn says harshly at her.  
"Hey I'm not the one leaving me brother alone for um the 4 time. His mom, your mom, his dad, and now you." Sue says with the smile same smile upon her face.  
"You've always been jealous of him his charm beauty and voice. You and those awful awkward sons of yours." Finn says and glares at her walking away towards the front door.  
"Have a safe trip." Sue calls after him evilly smiling to herself. She slowly creeps back into her room. Kurt wakes up to the bird as usual but he doesn't see Finn.  
"Finn?" Kurt says getting out of bed noticing that most of Finn's clothes was gone but mostly just the ones Kurt had made for him with the few excepts of the stuff his step dad bought him before he died. Kurt looked around scared worrying about Finn when he sees the note attached to his Vanity with his name written on it. Kurt looks at Puck and walks over to the note he slowly opens it. "This is Finn handwriting." Kurt says to himself starting to read. Kurt folds the letter back up placing it to his chest as tears fall from his eyes feeling like he lost another family member again. All the mice watch from the ceiling feeling sad and looking down at him. Kurt collapse on to the bed next to Puck. Normally Finn would be there rubbing his back telling him everything is gonna be okay but Finn was gone.

P.S. The story starts now and were going to do a Blaine scene :). Also there's a reason I made Finn leave it wasn't just to make Kurt sad. doublet

"But father I'm not ready to get married. Mother tell him something." Blaine says standing in front of his parents the King and Queen.  
"But Blaine your 18 almost 19 me and your mother aren't getting any younger." Will says giving Blaine a pleading look.  
"Sweetheart me and your father aren't gonna be around forever maybe it is time to think about settling down with a nice girl." Emma says taking her son's hand in her own.  
"You guys love me no matter what right?" Blaine asks smiling at his parents.  
"Of course baby why wouldn't we." Emma asks smiling at Blaine sweetly.  
"Well I don't want to settle down with a girl. I want to settle down with a boy." Blaine says softly looking away.  
"Is that why you didn't want to get married?" Will ask giving Blaine a caring look.  
"Yes Father I was scared you wouldn't accept me." Blaine says returning his mother gaze.  
"Sweet heart we just wanted you to be happy if it's a man you desire it's a man you shall receive. This doesn't change anything." Emma says smiling at him cheerfully. Emma stands up and pulls Blaine into a tight embrace. Will joins in the hug smiling at them.  
"Have fun on your trip. Well see you in a week." Will says kissing the top of Blaine's head then kissing his wife's cheek.

yYyYy

The red and blue birds fly into the room cheerful as ever. They chirp a lovely soft tune awaking Kurt. Kurt rolls over pulling the blankets over his head. One of the red birds jump onto Kurt's back trying to awake him.  
"Go go away." Kurt says softly flicking the bird's tail feathers again. Making it jump as the other birds giggle along with Kurt. Kurt stretches his arms above his hand folding his arms in a square shape around his head. Kurt tilts his head to the side cracking his neck.  
"Sleeping on this bed does a lot of damage." Kurt says to birds playing a happy chirping song. Kurt walks over to his vanity tending to his hair brushing it and singing.  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high

Kurt sings as all the animals gather around listening to him sing the song.

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin',  
And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'cause

"Go get out!" Santana says ushering out all the male mice out of the room. Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes get a bowl of water and put the sponge in it as Kurt goes behind the curtain and the birds take his clothes away flying his everyday clothes too the chair.

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Kurt shivers sings the next part as the birds squeeze the freezing cold water on the top of Kurt's head and it runs down his body.

Yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah, yeah yeah

Kurt puts on his worn old brown leather boots. Kurt pulls on tight black sweatpants a brown tshirts and his white apron. The girl mice join in the last part with Kurt.

Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh.

"Kurt! Kurt! New mouse." Sam and Artie come in yelling at the same time.  
"Settle down one at a time." Kurt says smiling at the mice running up his Vanity.  
"New mouse new mouse." Sam yells as he stands on the vanity next to Kurt's hand.  
"Oh okay. How this?" Kurt asks pulling out a Red and white shirt he sewed for the mice.  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Sam laughs. Kurt gives him a confused look.  
"It's a girl!" Artie says over Sam laughs as Sam agrees.  
"Okay." Kurt says grabbing a red and white dress and white slippers. "He's in a mouse trap!" Sam yells at Kurt.  
"Why didn't you say so?" Kurt asks running to the door opening it and rushing half way down to the trap. Kurt kneels down picking up the trap. The mouse inside buts up her tiny fists jumping back and forth.  
"Sam I think you should talk to her." Kurt says setting the trap back down opening the cage door. Sam walks in towards her she throws punches at him.  
"Hey easy! Kurt is nice he likes you and I like you." Sam says cheerfully smiling at the new mouse. The new mouse looks around smiling and looking at Kurt smiling at her. She nods her head shakes Sam's hand walks out and over to Kurt.  
"Here." Kurt says sliding the dress clean over her head and down her body with one swift action. Kurt slips the tiny slippers on her.  
"Tell her about the cat and make her feel at home." Kurt says quietly making his way down the stairs and walks to Sue's room. Kurt opens the door quietly.  
"Here Kitty Kitty." Kurt says hoping he doesn't have to walk across Sue's room. But the cat refuses to move. Kurt slowly slips into the room walking over to the purple cat bed with a sleeping fat cat in it. Kurt reaches his hand down softly shaking the Persian Cat. The cat stretches his legs in the bed standing up on them then stretching his back legs. They slowly trouts away into the hallway. Kurt follows behind him and closes the door softly. Kurt walks down stairs to the first floor back room where Puck slept on a rainbow rug sleep running.  
"Puck?" Kurt says kneeling next to him. Puck stretches his legs siting up.  
"Dreaming again?" Kurt asks petting his face. The dog nods smiling.  
"Did you get him? Did you catch him?" Kurt asks scratching behind his ear as the dog nods.  
"That's bad." Kurt says walking over to the cabinet grabbing 3 tea cups 4 bowls and 3 tear kettles setting them on 3 silver trays. Bringing them to the small table.  
"You know the rules." Kurt says walking over to the chimney and throwing some logs into it. "You like that warm bed to sleep in you better stop having those dreams." Kurt adds walking back over to the table grabbing the milk. The dog gives Kurt and upset look.  
"You know how to do that?" Kurt asks looking at Puck. Puck turns his head as to say how do I do it.  
"You learn to like cats." Kurt says as Puck gives him a dirty look. Kurt turns around to start getting milk for David. David lays down next to Puck and scratches his face and Puck growls at him ferociously and David hisses. Kurt swirls in a circle with David's bowl of milk.  
"Puck. Oh Puck." Kurt says walking over to the door opening it.  
"I know it isn't easy." Kurt starts watching Puck walks out the door slowly. "But at least we should try to get along together." Kurt says as he watches the sad Puck look at him. Kurt smiles at him weakly.  
"That goes for you too your majesty." Kurt says closing the door eyeing David. David gives Kurt a dirty look sticking his paw into the milk mixing it around and sucking it. Kurt walks out of the house over to the feeding grounds of the chickens.  
"Alright let's see who's gonna distract the cat." Sam says as Artie, Sam, Mike, Jake, and Finn. Kurt named him after Finn left trying to find a new Finn. Sam grabs a tail and says "Hop. Hop. Hop." Everyone but Mike hops and then Mike does realizing it's not him. Mike shakes Sam's hand as fear takes over his face. Jake and Finn bring their heads to their chest as Artie waves goodbye. Sam mouth drops open and he some what smiles waving back at all them with fear all over him again. He huffs and looks brave and marches over to the cat. With a steady look at his friends then the kick he kicks David in the jaw running away with a hiss behind him an a giant cat after him. The other mice run away  
"Kurt! Kurt!" Dave and Sebastian yell from their rooms ringing the bells. "Just a minute." Kurt yells running to get their trays ready. Sam runs across the room distracting the cat so his friends can get to the feeding areas. The cat chases after him but he escapes into a hole the cat stays there trying to get him. Sam holds out his hat at a higher hole in the wall. The other mice start running along. The cat notices the plump mouse Mike and waddles slowly over there. Sam tries to get the cats attention but he pays no attention to the small mouse. David pounces on Mike catching him in his paws only to the the mouse running up the table hiding under one of the 3 cups. The cat runs over and jumps on the table about to attack the mouse once he lifts the cup but sees Kurt coming over with the small silver kettles of burning hot tea. Kurt puts the kettles on the trays then adds the cups and walks away to get the last item. The cat walks back over and looks around in shock noticing the cups were moved. The cat grabs the two side cups and lifts them not seeing the mouse thinking he's in the middle on he lifts the cups grabbing at an empty. The cat shakes his head in shock. And grabs the two side cups and still doesn't the the mouse on the cup he looks in the cup seeing the mouse. Then hears Kurt coming jumps away waiting to come back. Kurt puts the middle tray on his head and gracefully swoops up the trays in his hands and heads for their rooms. Kurt quietly knocks on Sebastian's door then opening it.  
"Good morning Sebastian sleep well?" Kurt asks.  
"Like you care." Sebastian says as Kurt walks the tray without the mouse over to his side table.  
"Mending Kurt." Sebastian says rolling over in his bed.  
"Alright." Kurt says grabbing the basket with his free hand and walking out closing the door in the face of the cat who's trying to get in. Kurt moves over to Dave's room and quietly knocks opening the door.  
"Good morning Dave." Kurt says.  
"It's about time Kurt. Kurt sets the tray on the table.  
"Mending Kurt." Dave says pulling the covers back over his head. Kurt grabs the basket putting it on his head and taking the last tray still without the mouse in his hand over to Sues room. Kurt's knocks quietly again on Sue's door.  
"Come in child come in." Sue says as Kurt opens the door.  
"Good morning stepmother." Kurt puts the last tray down on the table beside Sue's bed.  
"Mending please dear child." Sue says nicely like usual." Sue says as Kurt grabs the last basket.  
"Yes stepmother." Kurt says walking out the door slamming it in the cats face again. Kurt kept praying for a break through that he would be able to leave and find Finn. Kurt brings the laundry downstairs when he hears a gut wrenching scream. Kurt runs up the stairs to Dave opening his door screaming Mother.  
"You did this on purpose." Dave says looking at Kurt evilly.  
"Now what did you do?" Sebastian says as Dave enters the room.  
"Mother he put a big fat mouse in my teacup." Kurt hears Dave say before he can't hear his voice no more with a swift closing of the doors behind Sebastian.  
"Okay David where is the mouse?" Kurt says walking over to the cat. The cat puts his arm in an I don't know position.  
"Come on now your not fooling anyone where is he?" Kurt asks grabbing the back of his neck pulling on him. The cat lifts up one foot smiling slyly at Kurt. "Other foot!" Kurt says calmly. The cat picks up his other foot and to no surprise of Kurt there was the small plump mouse.  
"Oh poor Mike." Kurt says as Mike runs into the cat foot falling back then running at it falling back again finally running the right direction Kurt giggles lightly at the mouse smiling when he hears his name.  
"Coming step mother." Kurt says walking towards the door.  
"Oh your gonna get it." Dave says as Sebastian laughs along with him. Kurt walking into the doorway.  
"Close the door behind you child." Sue say as Kurt closes the door walking more into Sues room. David runs across the bed laying next to Sues face.  
"You don't think I-" Kurt starts getting cut off by Sue.  
"Hold your tongue." Sue says mixing her tea looking up at Kurt.  
"Do you really have time to play practical jokes on your brothers do you?" Sue says meanly.  
"But I-" Kurt starts trying to defend himself but getting cut off.  
"So since you have so much time on your hands here's what I want you to do. You know that big rug in the dining room?" Sue asks looking at Kurt.  
"Yes." Kurt says softly looking at the ground.  
"Good clean it. Then the windows down stairs and upstairs wash them. The tapestry and drapery." Sue says.  
"I just finished them." Kurt says.  
"Do it again. Then sweep the floors mop them, tend the garden, the Terrance and all the sewing mending and laundry." Sue says giving Kurt one last look.  
"Yes step mother." Kurt says walking out of the room sadly.  
xXxXxXxXx

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter :) remember to review favorite follow and all that good stuff that makes and author feel good about their work ❤️ Also the first Song is Brave by Sara Bareilles love her btw lol anyways the next song is The Climb by Miley Cyrus love her too lol so just so you know The Climb is Kurt A Dream Is A Wish Your Hear Makes for Cinderella and when the mice sing the Cinderelly song do you think I should do Kurtie or Kurtly lol or should I just leave it Kurt? Anyways don't forget to check out RonnyAngel88 :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Ball Tonight?

Chapter 4: The Ball Tonight?

AT BLAINE'S CAMP AND FINN'S:

Finn stands by himself with just two more years it's the last night they have together with the prince, Finn lays on his bed ignoring them as he looks at a picture of home missing Kurt and all the animals.

"Let's sing!" Blaine yells standing to his feet as rest the guys cheer and yell happily. "Play me a beat Wes, Nick, and Jeff!" Blaine says smiling as a beat kicks up.

The Warblers(Will's Kingdom Of Knights Names): Uno, dos, tres

Blaine: It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my boyfriend went and cheated on me  
He's a California dime but it's time for me to quit him

Finn stands up and walks over joining Blaine in a duet to see if he's good for Kurt. Blaine looks at Finn smiling as he starts singing.

Finn: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

Finn and Blaine: We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight (Warblers: Tonight, tonight)

Finn: I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

Blaine: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la  
All at the same time with Blaine: Warbler 1:whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter,  
Jeff:whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter,  
Nick:la, oh well, la la la

Blaine: We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Finn: You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

All: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Finn and Blaine: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

It's you and me and were runnin this town  
And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

All: Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
(Warblers:It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight)  
(Finn: It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight)  
(Blaine:Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight)

Blaine: Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)

Finn: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Blaine: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop then beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out  
It's

"Good job, talk kid." Blaine says smiling at Finn sheepishly as Finn smiles back.

Down at the Schuester Castle the next day, Will yells and throws things at his trusted partner from his own crown which bounces off the table breaking through the window in a loud cling that happens to wake the Queen from her sleep with a huff knowing what all the noise is about. Will continues to throw things at him yells "My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough! It's high time he marries and settles down!" Will shouts glaring at Jacob Ben Israeli, as Jacob gets ready to defend himself. "Of course, your Majesty." Jacob says hiding behind a large gold shield to protect himself from the King. "BUT, we must be patient and let."

"I am patient!" Will yells slamming his hands on the table making Jacob jump almost hitting the roof scared. "But Emma and I are not getting any younger, you know." Will says relaxing a little and relaxing his chair as Emma barges through the door with eyes on one Will Schuester. "WILLIAM MICHAEL SCHUESTER!" Emma yells as Will's eyes get wide as he sees his wife practically running at him about to tackle him. "Emma, sweetheart. How was your nap?" Will asks pretending to smile at her while knowing she's about to eat him and spit him out like he was old gum. "What is going on why are you yelling about our son? Actually I know what is going on you want him to get married well guess what it's hard to find a man for a man during these times-" Emma starts yelling at Will as Jacob speaks up not knowing if Emma will try to kill him now.

"If I may intervene your honors, I have a solution to solve this problem before it gets worse." Jacob says as both the King and Queen look over at him curious. "We throw a ball, for when the prince's return, and magically it's full of available guys for him, this will stop your yelling which will let the Queen sleep in peace with out you worrying about the prince and his prince." Jacob says smoothly while smiling at both of them. "Alright." Emma and Will say together while Will pulls Emma into his arms, "Make sure everyone who is available is there! Now!" Will mouths to Jacob who goes running to do as the King says.

Kurt's House:  
Sebastian and Dave stand next to each other standing in front of their mother Sue on the piano, Dave with a flute as Sebastian sung.

"Oh, sing sweet nightgale." Sebastian starts off pitch and dreadfully ugly. "Sing sweet nightale, high Oh, sing sweet nightgale, High-igh-igh-igh." Sebastian sigs holding the higher note going higher as Dave the cat jumps off the couch in horror after listening to the boys song and play the flute. Dave runs to the top step after hearing Kurt beautiful voice.

Kurt: High,  
Sing sweet nightale  
Oh, sing sweet nightgale

Kurt sing washing the floors on his hands and knees scrubbing to get all the dirt off, Dave looked at the dust pan full of dust and dirt before getting an evil smile on his face.

Kurt: Sing sweet  
Oh, sing sweet nightgale  
Sing sweet nightale, sing

Kurt continued singing as bubble started filling the air as he looked in one admiring his face for a second, before sticking the rag back in the bucket and causing more bubbles while he went back to mopping the floor.

Kurt: Oh, sing sweet nightgale  
Sing sweet  
Oh, sing sweet  
Oh, sing

"Oh! Oh, Dave!" Kurt yells looking up seeing that the cat was jumping around in the dirt and dust from the dustpan absolutely angry before looking around and seeing paw prints everywhere from the cat on the floor he just cleaned, "You mean old thing!" Kurt says throwing his rag on the floor standing up as the cat jumps around emptying the dust pan as Kurt grabs the broom. "I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson!" Kurt says pretending to run after him when there's a knock on the door.

"Open in the name of the King!" Kurt hears from the other side fixing his hair quickly before opening the door seeing a short man with a huge bag of letters. The short man reaches behind him grabbing a letter with his eyes close swiftly handing it to Kurt. "An urgent message from his imperial majesty." The man says as Kurt accepts the letter with a bow. "Thank you." Kurt says examining the letter.

"From the King!" Sam yells at Brittany in the hole next to him. "What's it say Kurtie?" Sam yells jumping excitedly towards Kurt. "What's it say uh?" Brittany asks as excited as Sam. "I don't know." Kurt says looking down at his mice friends. "Hmm, he said it's urgent." Kurt says as the ugly sound of Sebastian's voice comes through the door open stairs and the nice crinkle there noses in annoyance. "Maybe I should interrupt the,... Uh, music lesson." Kurt says starting to walk up the stairs with the mice running up the hole in the stairs handle.

"You did that on purpose!" Sebastian says snatching the flute from his brother hitting him over the head. "You started it it's your fault!" The boys argue as Sue tries to quiet them, "Boys, Boys, remember above all self-control." Sue says going to play when she hears the knock and slams her fingers on the piano in annoyance. "Yes!" Sue yells as Kurt opens the door with the broom in one hand and the letter in the other as Sue stands up yelling. "Kurt! I warned you to never interrupt.." Sue starts getting Kurt off by Kurt's soft shout.

"This just arrived from the palace." Kurt says as Sebastian and David look at each other. "From the palace!" They yell running towards Kurt as David grabs the note from Kurt ripping half the envelope, as Sebastian grabs it from him ripping the other half off as Sue grabs it from the arguing boys. "I'll read it." Sue says turning her back to them. The mice peek out of the hole in the top of the wall listening in. "There's to be a ball!" Sue says waving her hands at the boys as to hush them well her eyes light up. "A ball!" The boys say together looking at each other clapping their hands together. "In honor of his highness the prince!" Sue says turning to her 2 boys jumping up and down excitedly. "Oh, the prince!" "AND, by royal command every eligible man is to attend." Sue says happily.

"Well that's us!" Sebastian says hands to his mouth happily. "And I'm so eligible." David says happily. "That means I can go!" Kurt says as he walks more into the room his hand on his heart the other holding the broom. "Ha, him dancing with the prince." Sebastian says as him and David laugh as the mice watch from above, as Sam glares at the two boys bullying Kurt, and Brittany raises her fist pretending to punch them. "I'd be honored to, your highness." David says in a mockingly tone that didn't even sound like Kurt, doing a curtsy. "Would you kind holding my broom?" David adds as he holds up his clarinet and Sebastian grabs it dancing in a circle laughing with his brother. "Well, why not?" Kurt asks after a sigh with a serious tone taking a few steps forward. "After all I'm still a member of this family and it says, "By royal command every eligible man is to attend." Kurt says glaring at the both who just return it, as the mice jump happily up and down for Kurt defending himself.

"Yes, well it does. Well, I see no reason why you can't go if you get all your work done." Sue says evilly smiling at Kurt as the boys exchange a really mother look? "Oh I will, I promise." Kurt says grabbing the broom and walking for the door happily. "And if you can find something suitable to wear." Sue adds right after Kurt says something. "I'm sure I can oh thank you step mother." Kurt says happily as he closes the door and the mice run through their hole. "Mother, do you realize what you just said?" The boys ask running towards their mother shocked. "Of course, I said if." Sue says looking at the boys satisfied with herself. "Oh, if." The boys say together well staring at each other snickering with Sue.

"Isn't it lovely?" Kurt asks pulling out a plain old boring suit from a chest walking it over to his manikin. "It was my fathers." Kurt says smiling at it, while Quinn, Lauren, Santana, and Tina sit on top of the chest smiling at Kurt. "It's pretty, but it looks old." Santana says pointing out the obvious as Kurt bites his lower lip. "Well, maybe it is old fashioned, but I can fix that." Kurt says straightening out the suit. "How-w-w do you-u-u do it?" Brittany asks standing next to Sam next to the basket of needles and thread. "Wait a minute, there outta be some good ideas in here." Kurt says sitting front of the chest with a book he grabbed from the basket with 2 blue birds a love his head and the mice gathered around him. "Uh-huh. This one." Kurt says sitting the design of a black suit with white accents,  
"Really nice."  
"Really pretty."  
"Perfect one."  
"It'll be easy."  
"You can do it." The mice says nice things to Kurt admiring what the final out take will be. "I'll have to shorten this sleeve, and adds some ruffles and.." Kurt says as the mice nod when they hear Sebastian's voice yelling for Kurt. "Oh now what do they want?" Kurt asks looking at the door more than annoyed. "Oh well I guess my suit will just have to wait." Kurt says sadly and playing with the sleeve.  
"Kurt!"  
"Kurt!"

"All right all right I'm coming!" Kurt says walking out the door and Sam and Brittany follow standing by the door. "Poor Kurtie." Sam says turning around facing Brittany and rest the girls. "Every time he finds a minute that's when they begin it!" Sam yells waving his arms in the air quite annoyed. "Kurtie, Kurtie." Sam says as the door starts to shock from the boys yelling Kurt as Sam kicks the door closed.

"Kurtie, Kurtie, night and day it's Kurtie, make the fire, fix the breakfast, wash the dishes, do the mopping." Sam sings using his finger to point like do this and that. "And the sweepin and the Dustin" Santana, Quinn and Rachel sing doing the same finger movement, "They always keep her hopin." The girls sing after that nodding there heads with their hands on this mouse hips. "He go around in circles." Sam sings spinning in a circle twisting his body as stops and spins back to where his head and body are facing the same way "Till he's very, very, dizzy. Still they holler." Sam sings crossing his arms. "Keep him busy, Kurtie. The girls song lower their head in sadness.

"Yeah keep him busy." Sam says kicking a sewing piece as Brittany sits on it. "You know what?" Sam says walking to the unfinished suit. "Kurtie won't go to the ball." Sam says sadder than before, "What?" Quinn yells looking at Sam, "Not go?" Artie says looking at Sam too. "What did you say?" All the mice says together except Sam. "You'll see, they'll fix her." Sam says as Quinn looks at the design then Sam. "Work, work, work, He'll never get his suit done." Sam says as Brittany shakes her head sadly and playing with her nails. "Poor Kurtie." Brittany says. "Hey! we can do it!" Quinn yells holding up her finger not giving up on Kurt.

We can do,  
We can do,  
We can help our Kurtie,  
We can make the suit so pretty  
There's nothing to it really." Quinn sings holding a needle hitting the page happily.

Songs by Tonight Tonight, Hot Chelle Rae, and the other 2 short ones Cinderelly(Kurtie) and Sweet Nightinggale from the movie. Anyways hope you liked this chapter sorry for the long up date :( anyways till next time darlings.


	5. Chapter 5: My Fairy Diva

Chapter 5: My Fairy Diva

_We can do,_  
_We can do,_  
_We can help our Kurtie,_  
_We can make the suit so pretty_  
_There's nothing to it really_." Quinn sings holding a needle hitting the page happily. "_We'll tie a sash around it put a ribbon through it_." All the mice sing as they grab needles and thread and one mouse helps the girls out of the basket.

"When dancing at the ball He'll be more handsome than all." The mice sing as Sam and Brittany dance around in a circle smiling at one another. "In the lovely suit we make for Kurtie, hurry, hurry, hurry gonna help our Kurtie!" The mice sing the girls louder than the boys as the blue and red birds fly into the room after listening to the mice sing wanting to help. "Got no time to dilly-dally, we got to get it goin'." The mice sing running around with needles contacted to thread running to the dress. "I'll cut it with scissors." Brittany sings in a deep voice running after Sam, "And I can do the sewing." Sam sings running up to the book to get the needle snatched from his hand and seeing Santana standing their in her red mouse dress a hand on her hip the other high in the air with the needle. "Leave the sewing to the women, you go get some trimmin." Santana says as Sam walks away will Brittany tries to carry still towards them. "And we'll make a lovely suit for Kurtie, whoo, we'll make a lovely suit for Kurtie." The mice sing as Brittany and Sam run through the mouse hole to go find the things they need for the suit.

"Follow me Britt-Britt. I know where to go!" Sam says as they drop down the mouse hole smoothly, "it's gonna be pretty this suit!" Sam says excitedly as him and Britt make their way down the stairs. "Kurtie will be surprised!" "Surprised, Surprised. Very surprised!" Brittany says excitedly.

"And this, too, my slippers. Don't forget..."  
"Kurt take my suit."  
"Kurt here mend the buttonholes."  
"Press my jeans and mind the ruffle."

"Kurt." Stepmother Sue Sylvester says nicely, "when your through, and before you begin your regular chores, I have a very few things as well." Sue adds afterwards and smiling at Kurt devishly. "Very well." Kurt says smiling at them politely and holding a tall stack of clothes from shirts to pants to suits to hats even, Kurt carries the pile away down stairs, "I don't see why everyone else has nice things to wear and I always end up in these old rags. This sash! I wouldn't be seen dead in it!" Sebastian yells throwing it on the ground in a huff, as Sam and Brittany watch from their hole with a grin on Sam's face. "You should talk. These fabrics!" David says throwing them on the ground next to Sebastian's sash. "I'm sick of looking at them." "Trash!" "Oh I hate this!" The boys complain walking away from the mess they made throwing things around.

"Come on and be careful." Sam says as him and Brittany drop to the floor taking steps towards the "garbage", "Yes, yes, yes. Real careful." Brittany says following closely behind. Sam and Brittany run under a chair and to the pile as Sam picks up a beautiful fabric, "We can use this." Sam says as Brittany grabs it from his hands. "Pretty, pretty." Brittany says Sam grabs it from her pointing at the cat on the chair. "Look out, Dave!"Sam and Brittany grab the fabric and run as it gets rolled around them and Dave opens and eye confused leaning off the chair the mice were running. The mice run leaving a trail of fabric as hit the wall and Dave hisses jumping at the fabric as Brittany and Sam pull it into the hole and the cat runs into the wall falling back in pain. Sam and Brittay gets everything they needed with run from the cat.

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna want to make it move  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, the mice sing the same song Kurt sings every morning as they start to make Kurt's dream suit come true, the birds hmm along to the song flying the fabrics and mice where they need to be as the girls sewed on the fabrics and sash as the boys cut the fabrics to the appropriate size. In no time they have the suit finished and beautiful and everything Kurt thought he wanted.

The clock strikes 9 meaning one thing and one thing only, it was time for the ball, the biggest and most extravagant ball of the century. A small carriage pulls up out front lead by one house, it was the only thing Sue could afford but at least it was something. Kurt walks up to his stepmothers room knocking on the door his head hung low in sadness. "Yes?" Sue says opening the door hiding the grin she was about to form from Kurt not going. "The carriage is here." Kurt says bowing his head down to Sue. "Oh." Sue says opening the door more standing in the doorframe watching a sad Kurt start to walk away. "Why Kurt you're not ready, child." "I'm not going." Kurt says feeling bad for himself and upset he couldn't make it to the ball. "No going? Oh what a shame." Sue says smirking at her sons now standing behind her in the doorway with the same evil smirk as their mother. "But of course there will be other times and-" Sue starts as Kurt cuts her off noting wanting to listen.

"Yes. Good night." Kurt says smiling at them turning his head away walking up the stairs alone and sad. Kurt walks up to his room and straight to the window. "Oh well, what's a royal ball, after all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull," Kurt says letting a smile come across his face trying to cheer himself up."Boring and completely completely wonderful." Kurt says resting his head in his hands in defeat dimension what ever smile he had. Kurt room starts to light up as Kurt's around in shock by the new development in front of him as the birds push open his dresser to see the beautiful suit the mice had made him.

"It's my.." Kurt says staring at it shocked, "Surprise!" The mice yell happily and smiling at Kurt "Surprise! Surprise!" "Well I never dreamed it!"  
Kurt says grabbing the suit, "Oh it's such a surprise, how can I ever thank you?" Kurt asks turning around facing the mice, "Oh thank you so much."'Kurt says almost in tears of joy.

"Wait!" Kurt yells running down the stairs as Sue and her boys were getting ready to walk out the door. "Please, wait for me!" Kurt says coming onto the bottom step. "Isn't it lovely? Do you like it?" Kurt says spinning in a circle showing it off. "Do you think it will do?" Kurt asks excitedly. "Mother, he can't." The boys say in unison.

"Oh no!"  
"You can't!" The boys yell pulling on their mothers fancy purple dress angrily. "Boys please!" Sue says stopping them as they stare up at her face. "After all we did make a bargain. Didn't we Kurt?" Sue asks with the same evil smirk as before as Kurt nods excitedly. "And I never go back on my word." Sue says walking towards Kurt as he leaned back the closer she got. "How very clever, this tie, it gives it such a right touch." Sue pulling on it lightly. "Don't you think so Sebastian?" Sue asks looking back at her sons. "No I don't. I think he's OH!" Sebastian's turning to face Kurt with a shocked look on his face. "Why, you little thief!" Sebastian yells as Brittany puts up her fist about to attack as Sam holds her up by the tail. "It's my tie! Give it here!" Sebastian yells ripping it off his neck in on swift motion, as Kurt grabs at his neck in horror, "Oh no!" Kurt says as David walks towards him. "Oh look, that's my fabric, he's wearing my fabric!" David says as he rips it off the suit and Sebastian goes in from another part of it as Kurt spins around. "Oh please don't!" Kurt yells as they continue to tear the dress apart, yelling that's mine as Kurt begs them to stop. "Boys boys!" Sue says opening the door after watching them rip just about everything off the suit except for the white undershirt and grey sweats under the pants. "Hurry along now both of you!" Sue says ushering them out the door, "I won't have you upsetting yourself." Sue says as she closes the door behind them leaving Kurt standing alone with his suit all over the floor like it was nothing. "Good night!" Sue says closing the door again as Kurt grabs his pants and t-short before moving his hands to his face crying as the tears felt like poison coming out as he runs outside, as they mice watch him leave the house, Tina and Puck watch him run past the barn, until he reaches the barn and runs to the bench dropping to his knees resting his head on the bench itself crying and sobbing. The animals approach the fence that leads into the fountain area, watching Kurt cry with their heads hung low.

_An angelic like voice sings:You will lose your heartache_  
_Whatever you wish for you'll keep_

"Oh, no. No, it isn't true." Kurt says after hearing the voice singing.

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

"It's just no use!" Kurt says sobbing a loud sob.

_Your rainbow will come shinning through_

"No use at all." Kurt says sobbing still as a glowing appears above him all over, as Tina and Puck watch a little frightened.

_No matter how your heart is grieving_  
_If you keep on believing_

"I can't believe. Not anymore." Kurt sobs as the glowing things turning into a shinny blue glow forming around Kurt, as it start to take shape like a women.

_The dream that you wish,_  
_Will come true._

"There's nothing left to believe in." Kurt sobs as the a chocolate colored skinned women starts to show sitting on the bench with Kurt's head in her lap. "Nothing." Kurt sobs into her legs not noticing her, as the girl starts to stroke Kurt head. "Nothing my white boy?" Mercedes asks caringly. "Oh now you don't really mean that." Mercedes says still stroking Kurt's hair. "Oh, but I do." Kurt says as Mercedes grabs his elbows sternly. "Nonsense, white boy! If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here." Mercedes says trying to look at his face with her eyes full of passion and just wanting to help Kurt, Mercedes moves her hand to Kurt's face making him look at her, "And here I am." Mercedes says as Kurt gasps loudly looking up at her shocked. "Oh come now. Dry those tears, you can't go to the ball looking like that." Mercedes says as she makes Kurt stand up with her hands on his chin lifting his head up high well his eyes looked at her.

"The ball?" Kurt asks feeling sad all over again. "Oh, but I'm not..." Kurt says grabbing at his pants. "Of course, you are." Mercedes says, "But we have to hurry." Mercedes adds afterwards looking at a slightly confused Kurt.

Hi my lovelies :), so I hoped you liked the chapter music by Miley Cyrus, The Climb and rest from the movie, remember I don't own any music used or glee or Cinderella, anyways enjoy this update till the next darlings :)


End file.
